


Two Portraits

by fengirl88



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Sedoka, Spoilers, poem, very short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Two portraits, separated in space and time
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Two Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Paint challenge at fan_flashworks; spoilers for the film

self-portrait: her face  
reflected in the mirror  
propped against her lover's sex

her lover, painted  
by another, holds the book  
where her naked image lies


End file.
